starshiptroopersrpfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Trooper
Early Life The X-Trooper is a genetically engineered organism created for the federation use from a combination of all species the federation encounters. It is a source of research and therefore sibling to it's long term evolutionary ancestor the X-Bug series. Pre-military life Created under the supervision of Doctor Gordan Stiles, the project was a working progess to produce a perfect trooper for the federation. The production facility has now been closed after numerous agreement from High Command, this was made due to eratic results found in the later year's of it's more advanced and unpredictable models. By combining the fully documented genomes from multiple arachnid, human and skinnie variants, altering the combination of sequencing it attempted to create a hybrid species which could be used by the federation. Whilst this creature's first models did establish themselves with variable success and grew up quickly with miraculous capabilities as soldiers. Their mental control, disciplinary code, was far more in flux, an emotional supressor and system link was implamented into each successful combination after 0.1 series ensuring these models single principle was to serve it's duty to the federation rather than itself. Before long these units were made supporting specialists to each mobile infantry detatchment, accomplishing extrodinary feats and assisting turning the tides of the bug war. Military Life At the same time, their wild-card status soon became realized as many a model fell to the susceptibility of it's mind with that of the arachnid hives, or skinnies' conciousness. Insurbordination a common notation to each kill order given by a senior officer. These creatures have a combination of instincts between species, a hybrid of perfection but many realize at the same time an internal struggle for their own life that reeks havoc under that of the federation. Something the scientists did not calculate for, and is often their downfall. The last known X-trooper is situated in service aboard the Audie Murphy under the jurisdiction and safe-keeping of James Stiles. Whilst in deliberation to his service affairs post the Brisch Seige, the subject presumed to being missing in action. With the in file brief and full investigation to the affair of attrocities that lead to Brisch, and the war scenario in Brio, command re-examined the "X-Trooper" series. After the inclination that these troopers posed a valuble resource, and wealthy military embargo by way of example of "series 0.49.4." A new and finalised "alpha" edition was produced ''(by designation of the original modeling sequence 0.5) ''not under the administrative hands of James Stiles, but tended to solely by federal scientists. This series is currently under service aboard the Audie Murphy, by way of investigative analysis for Admiral Thomas Hargreves, whilst officially it is stated he has "interest in the future of this Games and Theory research project," it is heavily rumoured that the Admiral considers the series in the same stature as hunting game. These theories are not unbacked, the Admiral has inclined numerous times and en-acted self-termination of these models. Psi Ops Intelligence Subject Name: X-Trooper Rank: Major (Maj.) Submitted by: Thomas Hargreves "Games and Theory" Review scores: - Physical condition: Outstanding. - Mental Stability: Outstanding. - Telesthetic Potential: Outstanding. Notes: Disposible. P.S.I. Status: Serving under Admiral Thomas Hargreves command. Category:Characters